Slave To The Moon
by Anti-Form Sora
Summary: EDIT: Chapters 1 and 2 have been edited. Xemnas is a slave to Saix. That's pretty much it. It takes place in the Middle East. Sorry for such a bad summary. Yaoi in later chapters. Beta-read by Lyless and lockesilver.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't take it anymore. All of his master's abuse was slowly killing him from within. He had to get out. He had to leave. But the question was how? He couldn't simply get up and leave. That'd be too obvious and he wouldn't get all that far before he was caught and brought back. But it might be his only chance. He could risk getting killed if it meant leaving his master.

So he walked slowly down the corridors, thanking the heavens that his master wasn't currently tormenting him. Footsteps reached his alert ears, causing him to jump into a vacant room to hide. It was his master and his royal advisor, talking about something.

"... and we should also send over that other cook servant, what was his name..."

"Roxas, sir," said the advisor answered his voice slightly cracking;. He had a liking for the little child.

"Okay. And then he can have the little brother to be with." The hidden man's master stopped in front of the room where he was hiding. "That will be all." Hurried footsteps left the area, leaving one body standing outside of the room. The man inside held his breath. Finally, the light scuffling told him that his master had left. He sighed. He felt bad for what he was going to do, but it had to be done. There was no other way.

"Bring in the next one," Saïx said lazily. He had a habit of seeing to see each of his new slaves individually in order to see who would turn on him, who was good for what, and if any of them weren't where they were supposed to be and put them where he thought they should be.

A silver haired man was brought in through the door. He stumbled in, looking around the room nervously. His eyes fell on his new master, and he lowered his head, staring at his hands.

"Name?" he asked. The man's eyes moved over to the head slave, Wakka, before he raised his head in nervousness.

"Y-you w-want me to... to answer?"

"Of course," Saïx waved hand in front of him.

"Xe-Xe-xemnas, sir,"

"Okay, Xemnas, what possition did you hold with your old mater?"

It took him a second to remember what to say, and when he whispered "The kitchen, sir," he could see a slightly curious look on Master Moon's face.

"Okay, thank you Xemnas. Wakka," he addressed the man standing next to him, "take him to the kitchens."

"Is that all, sir?" the man asked, his upper body bent forward. Xemnas' eyes found his feet.

"That is all." Wakka began to lead Xemnas out of the room when he called out, "Hold on." Master Moon took one last sip of his red wine, stood up, and walked towards the new slave with long strides. Xemnas backed up, bumping into an end table. The vase that sat on it promptly fell, sending pieces of porcelain, water, and flowers all over the oak floorboards. _Oh, great,_ Xemnas thought as his master towered over him. _Not even five minutes and I'm already in trouble._ Master Moon's arm shot out at him and Xemnas immediately cowered, hiding his head behind his chained arms. He took the arms in one hand, dragging him closer as the other gripped his chin. His topaz eyes glared into Xemnas' amber ones.

"You know what, Wakka," Master Moon whispered, his voice dangerous. "Move him to my personal care." He let go of Xemnas' face with a solid push. Xemnas slipped on the water, sending the floor rushing up to meeat his head. "Have him washed properly and brought to my quarters by the time I get back from the party." After looking at the floor, he added, "And get someone to clean up this mess."

"Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, that is all."

Xemnas was taken into the slave bathhouse and was forced into freezing cold water. Having grown up with this temperature of water when he was allowed to bathe, he didn't mind so much. What he didn't truly like was that all of the other slaves were scrubbing so hard to get the dirt off of his skin that he thought that it would peeal off. Once a fair amount of dirt, grime, and muck was removed, Xemnas was rubbed down with lavender scented oils and dressed in plane black pants that showed his status as a lowly slave.

He was brought to his Master's quarters at seven by a curious boy named Tidus. Once he had opened the door to Mister Moon's room, he bowed quickly and left, not making a sound. It was as if he was terrified to be there. Xemnas stared at the closed door for a long time before turning slowly around, his head slightly lowered. Glancing around the room, he saw that it was terribly sinister. Chains hung from the walls in various places around the room, barracks stood facing lonely corners, and various increments of pain stood against one of the larger walls. Whimpering pitifully, Xemnas looked towards the center of the room to the four poster bed. The bed looked comfortable enough, once you got past the little fact of the cuffs attached to each of the posts and the big fact that Master Moon was sitting on the edge staring at him. Xemnas immediately slumped to the floor, his head touching the cool stone.

"You're late," his master said, his voice barely above a whisper, but just as deadly as an execution sentence.

"I-I-I'm sorry, sir," Xemnas stuttered, his body shaking. Master Moon walked over and kicked him. He then picked him up roughly by the hair as would a mother cat to its kitten.

"When you're in this room, you will refer to me as Master Saïx."


	2. Chapter 2

Xemnas scrubbed at his mater's scalp, filling his nose with lavender. Two other slaves stood at his chest and his legs. His eyes refused to go lower than his master's neck. He rubbed Saïx's hair down one last time before picking up a bucket and rinsing out the suds. He grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap, rubbed the soap onto the cloth, and began washing Saïx's face in circular motions.

"Oh, Xemnas," he muttered as his slave pressed gently on his head so he could wash under his chin and neck. "Where did you learn how to do this?" His eyes were closed, a faint smile playing on his lips. Looking at the others that were washing Master Moon, he saw they were all glaring at him. Apparently in this house, the washing of the head was the highest honor. Xemnas re-soaped the cloth and rubbed a little harsher than previously, causing Saïx to open one topaz eye. He saw Xemnas' worried face, looked at the other slaves, and closed his eye once again. "A little softer, if you don't mind,"he whispered, raising a hand to grab Xemnas' wrist.

After a few last minutes of being bathed, Saïx stood up, giving the signal for the slaves to dry him. The other two slaves jumped up immediately to grab the towels, leaving the silver haired man to clean out the tub. Not that he mined, of course. He was used to cleaning, and it calmed him down.

Saïx watched his slave as he worked, scrubbing each square inch with the scrutiny. When he was dry and robed, Saïx took one last look at his slaves and left.

Xemnas was summoned to Saïx's room right before dinner. He didn't really like the food that the slaves had to eat, but it was better than nothing.

He stood before his superior, fidgeting. He still had to somehow repay him about the vase, and the tension was killing him. He didn't know how long he'd have to stand here for his owner's viewing pleasure. Just when he didn't think he could take it anymore, a knock on the door drew his attention.

"Xemnas, get that for me, will you?" Saïx asked, his eyes returning to his slave, who turned to look at him with wide eyes. Another knock came. "Go on." Xemnas walked to the door, knowing that those all-knowing eyes of his master were practically glued to his partially nude figure, for he was wearing the black pants yet again. Opening the door, there was the cook bringing Saïx his dinner.

"You can give it to Xemnas," Saïx said, seeing as it was the cook. Xemnas offered his arms and brought in the food. As he brought the food in, he could smell the mouthwatering aromas that wafted up to his nose. His stomach growled pitifully. "Put it on the table." The servant did what he was asked and pulled out the chair for his master. Saïx got up from his place on the bed to stand in front of Xemnas, who stared wide-eyed at him.

"Are you hungry, my servant?" he asked, his eyes seemingly gentle on the outside, yet plotting something within. Xemnas, knowing this question well, shook his head.

"No, Master Moon. I am not hungry." This was the well-rehearsed line that his former master had to literally beat into him, though there were no scars visible.

"Now, what did I say about what to call me when we're alone?" he asked, leaning in closely.

"I'm sorry, Master Saïx. I promise not to say it wrong again." Xemnas' stomach growled again, slightly louder.

"Let me ask you again," Saïx said. "Are you hungry?"

"No, Master Saïx. I am not hungry." This time his stomach growled much louder.

"Open the lid." the master commanded. Xemnas quickly opened it, and saw the plate piled with chicken, and, by the looks of it, enough for two people. Still holding the lid, he backed away to let his master enjoy his meal. "Come back here, Xemnas." Saïx said, beckoning him back to the table. He came slowly, his eyes flashing between him and the floor. He stopped right before Saïx, his eyes seeing something extremely interesting on the floor that seemingly nobody else could see. "Would you do anything I asked, Xemnas?" He nodded. "Come on, now, I didn't hear you."

"Yes, Master Saïx."

"Then take some chicken." Xemnas' head snapped up, his eyes wide with fear.

"T-t-take s-s-s-some ch-ch-ch-" Saïx put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Take some chicken and eat it."

"But… but I can't—"

"As you're lord and master," Saïx overpowered, "I order you to take this chicken," he grabbed some and put it in his hands "put it in your mouth, and eat it." Xemnas looked from the chicken to Saïx and back. Finally, his eyes rested on his owner, to make sure that it was all right, and put a bit of chicken into his mouth. He stood there, chewing slowly, savoring the taste. Once that small morsel was gone, he put another piece of chicken in his mouth, even bigger than the first. Soon his handful of chicken was gone.

"Here, have some more." Saïx offered, holding out another handful. Xemnas was about to take it when a thought popped into his head, making him lower his hands.

"How have I displeased you, Master?" he asked, his head lowered and his arms lip at his sides.

"What makes you think you've displeased me?" Saïx retorted, lifting his slave's face with a gentle hand. He gave him a soft smile. "I think you're going to bring this small kingdom a nice twist." And with that, Saïx brought his lips up to his servant's, and a soft, suggestive kiss followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Xemnas froze. He thought Saïx was different from his last master, different in a way that he could actually stay somewhere that didn't demand any kind of intimate reaction from him. But it was obvious that his owner wanted him, so he kissed back. After a minute, Saïx pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"You don't like this, do you, Xemnas?" he asked, running a hand against his slave's cheek. Xemnas' breath caught within his lungs, trapped in a lie. He blinked a few times before taking a deep breath and answering.

"As you like it, my Master, then I like it." _Why do all of my master's turn on to me?_ he wondered.

"No, you don't like it." Saïx brushed back a strand of hair, looking right into those lovely amber eyes. "Come on. Let's lay down for a while." They did. It was a relatively large sized bed, enough to fit just them, but it didn't allow much room for moving. They lay there, Saïx simply staring at his slave's face. After what seemed like a while, Xemnas drifted off to sleep

The next morning, Xemnas found his owner had left, gone with the rise of the sun. One of the chambermaids was cleaning up around the rooms, and Xemnas blushed heavily. Hopping out of bed, the maid shot a questioning look in his direction before he bolted from the room. As he turned the corner away from his master's chambers, he ran into Wakka, which he had been told was the head slave, responsible for all of them.

"There you are, Xemnas," he said once he saw who it was. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Xemnas lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, Wakka. Master Saïx called me to his room last night." Wakka took in a sharp breath. Risking a glance, he saw that Wakka's face grew dark.

"Nobody dares to say the Master's name." Xemnas' eyes grew wide in horror as he realized his slip, his hand going up to his mouth. Before it got there, Wakka grabbed his hand and pulled him along the hallway. He was brought to the dungeons of the castle, where he was handed over to the head there, Vexen. After whispering the predicament in his ear, Wakka left, leaving Vexen with a murderous smile on his face.

"My, my, my," Vexen smiled. "Our dear master is gone away on a trip, and you think that you can let slip his name. What do you have to say for yourself?" As he talked, he slowly advanced towards the newest slave. Xemnas backed up instinctively, his back finding the damp wall quite easily. "We're going to have some fun."

Saïx came back from his trip three days later somewhere close to eleven at night. Wakka greeted him at the door to his quarters with a tray of food waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Master Moon," he said, bowing deeply while holding the tray of hot food. "I hope you're trip was well."

"Yes, it was quite fine," he answered; opening the door and walking in. he noticed that Xemnas wasn't there. He began eating, for he was famished from his long ride home before asking "Wakka?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Didn't I ask that Xemnas should be here when I got back?"

"Well, yes, you did, sir," Wakka answered nervously. "But, you see, he was terribly hurt during your absence."

"How so?"

"Well, he, uh, he was beaten up by some of the other slaves, because of you're rather recent turning to him." Wakka broke out into a slight sweat, not understanding why his lord was so interested in such a lowly slave such as Xemnas.

"Where is he now?" Saïx put down his silverware, looking straight into his eyes. "Really?"

Wakka lowered his head and his voice upon answering, "The dungeon." Saïx stood up abruptly before running towards said dungeon and to a sight that would not be easily forgotten or forgiven.


	4. Chapter 4

Xemnas' back was sour from not only being in the stocks for six hours straight, but also from where the whip had struck multiple times. His legs had given out long ago, so the only thing holding him up was the block of wood.

He wasn't sure if he was sleeping or even conscious for that matter, but he could still hear his own screams as he was flogged for hours on end, and for one part he was upside-down. He was sure his hair had been died crimson red by the abuse.

Xemnas heard the door slam open and heavy feet practically running down the stares. The blindfold was yanked from his head and the light blinded him. Whimpering, Xemnas tried to back away, but he kept hitting the wood each time. Keys jangled and Xemnas was lifted out of the stocks, held up on both sides. He tried to pull away, but he was currently too weak to do the job. He swayed and nearly collapsed.

"Hold him steady, damn it!" cried a voice that Xemnas knew, but couldn't quite put a finger on. The first figure he saw stood in front of him and caressed his cheek. "Xemnas, Xemnas, are you okay?" The man in question could feel the blood leave his head and go straight to his back. "Xemnas look at me! That's an order!" But it was too late. He was already gone.

When Saïx had seen his newest servant in that stockade and blindfolded, his once liquid silver hair now a river of blood, he didn't know what to do. The way he stood there, it was almost as if he was dead for the amount of blood that was around.

When he was brought into better light, Saïx could see numerous cuts and scratches covering his chest.

Half an hour later, an unconscious Xemnas was supported by his upper arms while his comrades cleaned and dressed his wounds, trying hard not to reopen them.

"When you're done wrapping him, wash out his hair!" Saïx called, his eyes filled with concern. Tidus appeared at his side, head bowed.

"Excuse me, Master," he muttered, his hands fidgeting.

"What is it?" Saïx asked, looking back and forth between him and Xemnas.

"I… I don't know how-how exactly to explain this," he continued, his voice still low. This caught the lord's attention.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Please, follow me."

"I don't believe this," he whispered, looking down at his head slave. "I just don't believe this." Wakka had taken his soul and bound it to a knife. Saïx lowered his head, sighing deeply. He had lost his head slave, given to him as a whipping boy at the age of five, and they had grown to be best friends. His heart ached with the loss. A solitary tear slipped down his cheek. "This can't be happening. It just can't." More tears followed and he fell to the floor. Tidus stood there, shaking. He knelt next to his master and put his arm around him. He sobbed till he could no more.

Xemnas woke to a hand caressing his face. He winced out of reflex before opening his eyes. It was dark with a lone candle burning. A figure sat in a chair next to where he lay, and Xemnas' muscles immediately locked. The figure stopped in mid-stroke and brought the candle closer. He could now see that it was his current master, not the one from his nightmares.

"Xemnas," he asked, his eyes weary, "are you all right?" Xemnas had just realized that he was breathing heavy. He relaxed his muscles to a tense state as he eyeballed the room. Finally, he nodded. His face felt flushed. Saïx sighed. "I'm glad you're all right, but there is a rather important matter I need to bring up with you." He stopped there, not saying another word.

"What is it, Master?" Xemnas asked. The way he looked, Saïx just could not ask the appropriate question, so he asked the next one on his list.

"Who did this to you?" Xemnas was expecting this. He turned his head to the side, away from the candle to hide his discomfort. "Xemnas?"

"I… I cannot say, Master," was what he eventually choked out.

"Why can't you say?" Saïx was furious. Why couldn't he disclose this information? His tormentor now laid to rest in the family tomb beneath the building, still unknown to him. "Tell me now, Xemnas," Saïx shouted, banging his fist on Xemnas' bandaged torso, "or I swear I will have you sent back to your original master!" This caught the slave's attention. He was not going back to him, no matter what. He had enough nightmares to deal with that didn't require yet another visit to the source.

"I… I can't say anything… because I wo-would be considered a… a rat." Xemnas turned his head yet again, too ashamed to look at Saïx. He was going back for sure, now. He would be shipped off back to the capital within the hour, and his death wish would be signed. Xemnas' head was turned to face Saïx, and a pair of soft lips came into contact with his forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, caressing his slave's cheek, his face within a couple of inches to the others. Sitting back up, he said, "I have another question to ask of you, if you are so inclined."

"What is it?"

"I am in need of a new head slave."


	5. Chapter 5

Xemnas took one look at what was in Lulu's hand and turned quickly around. Saïx was right there to catch him around the waist. He spun his slave around and guided him into the room with his hands on his shoulders.

"No, no, please, Master!" Xemnas begged, pushing against the ground with his feet. "Not this, please!"

"Don't worry, my sweet," he whispered, his lips brushing against his ear. "It won't hurt a bit." Even with these comforting words, Xemnas didn't feel calm. Saïx nodded to Lulu, and she rubbed an ice cube across one of his nipples, and Xemnas immediately froze, his face screwed up as if expecting immense pain. When it was nice and perky, Lulu brought a long needle over and pierced the flesh. When the needle went threw, Xemnas bolted from his master's hands and ran for the door. Saïx was on his heels and wrapped his arms around Xemnas' torso, trapping his arms within the grip. The slave continued to struggle, but his body locked up when his master began planting kisses upon his neck. Lulu came around and replaced the needle with a gold hoop. While Saïx still had Xemnas' attention, she pierced the second nipple and placed an identical silver hoop. With a final kiss, Saïx pulled back and smiled.

"There, that wasn't too bad, was it?" he asked as Lulu rewrapped the bandages. When she finished, Xemnas' legs gave out on him. Saïx rushed over to him, wrapping an arm around his slave's back.

"Xemnas?" he asked, his voice catching. "Xemnas, what's wrong?" Xemnas, however, shook his head and let out a silent sob and began shaking. "Please, my sweet, tell me what's wrong." Xemnas glanced at Lulu with pleading eyes and she nodded.

"Master Moon," she said, bowing lowly. "I do not wish to be rude in your presence, but I still have rooms to clean."

"You may leave then, Lulu," Saïx dismissed, waving the arm that wasn't supporting his fallen slave. Lulu bowed once more and backed out of the room. Even though Xemnas had stopped shaking, he still couldn't speak.

Over the next few weeks, Saïx had Xemnas follow him in order to learn the ropes of being head slave. During these weeks, he learned how to keep detailed notes, how to present his master when visiting far lords, and keep tabs of alliances as well as enemies.

One day, about a month and a half after his change in ranking, Saïx went back to the lord to continue the negotiations that were started earlier. Xemnas walked through the halls, making his rounds. While walking down to the kitchen, he heard a crash followed by loud bellowing. Rushing forward, Xemnas turned the corner and stopped short.

There stood a man dressed in blues and greens, red splattered all over from the sauce for the dinner that was planned for tonight. His vividly red hair practically matched the sauce. This man – with an escort of a blonde lady – was yelling at the young kitchen slave.

"Do you know how much this coat had cost me?" he was shouting.

"N-no s-" the boy replied, but he was cut short when the man started yelling again.

"I didn't ask you to speak! This coat cost several hundred times more than you'll ever be worth! I'm going to report this to your master!"

"Excuse me, sir," Xemnas said, hoping that this wasn't the same man as he thought it was. "Is something the matter?" Both visitors turned and the first thing he had noticed was that the man's blonde companion turned out to be a man with bright blue eyes.

"Of course something's the matter!" the man exclaimed. "This clumsy… thing" he gestured to the slave on the floor who was trying to clean up the broken bowl on the floor "purposely spilled sauce on my new European coat! I demand to see your master at once!" This man, to Xemnas' disappointment, was who he thought he was.

"I'm sorry, sir," Xemnas replied, bowing politely. "Master Moon is away on business, but it would be his great honor if you and your traveling companion would stay in one of our guest rooms until he gets back." At the mention of traveling companion, the blonde man giggled softly and hid behind the redhead, a soft blush creeping up his pale cheeks.

"Where exactly is this master of yours at, boy?" the man demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

"He is out to see a Lord Axel in the next kingdom over."

"Funny, because I got a letter saying that I was to come here." Xemnas then realized his mistake in his letter, writing the opposite of what his master had said. "What's wrong boy? Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, sir. You see, I had recently become head slave and I am still in my trainings." Xemnas bowed deeply this time, his sliver hair falling around his face.

A minute passed before Lord Axel asked, "What happened to Wakka?"

"It is a sad honor to tell you that he has left this world for a greater one," Xemnas answered, straightening up. But this angered Lord Axel for he stormed forward, out of the grip of his blue-eyed companion and stood in front of Xemnas, towering over the silver-haired boy, his eyes burning with a desire to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay. Here's the new chapter! Yay! You get to learn a bit more about Xemnas' past, and my beta-reader, Lyless and lockesilver, says that I'm getting better at writing! Yay! Thanks L and l!

Lord Axel towered over Xemnas, his emerald green eyes flashing. The slave backed up nervously, nearly tripping over his feet. The lord raised his hand, ready to strike, when Lulu walked up and said, "Please, good sir, would you please follow me to your room?" Lord Axel stood still, his hand frozen in the air.

"Come, my Lord," the redhead's companion encouraged. "Let us see this room that is promised." He put his arm on Axel's shoulder, intertwining his fingers in his raised hand. Lord Axel's face softened after a few seconds with this kindness.

"Of course, Demyx," he replied, smiling at his blonde. They turned as one and followed Lulu down the hall, leaving Xemnas breathing heavily. He looked down and saw the terrified kitchen boy staring up at him in awe. He gave the boy a small smile and knelt down to help clean up.

Lulu came down shortly after taking the new arrivals to their room. Xemnas had sent the young kitchen boy – who's name, he found out, was Sora – away. Sora was a jittery boy, also very childish for his age.

"You're lucky, you know that, right?" Lulu asked when she came back, leaning on the wall. Her eyes watched him wax the area of the floor to a perfect shine.

"I can take a hit," Xemnas answered, scrubbing a small area hard.

"I wasn't talking about getting hit," Lulu shot, crossing her arms. "The most recent lucky thing is that you haven't popped some of your stitches yet."

"What's the other one?" Xemnas asked, sitting up straight, looking up at Lulu.

"That he didn't recognize you." Xemnas averted his eyes. Both were silent.

"Yeah," he said at last. "I guess I am."

Saïx returned to the castle the next day, going right into conference with Lord Axel until way after dark. When they were done, Saïx went looking for Xemnas, who was in his room. Looking up when he walked in, Xemnas said, "Welcome home, Master Moon." He bowed deeply.

"Xemnas." Saïx's voice was cold as ice. The slave didn't rise back up to his full height, too afraid of his master's anger. His body shook with the thought; his eyes shut tight, waiting for the blow. Slow footsteps echoed in the small room and all too soon did his hair yank his head up. Faint strains of whimpers left his mouth and his body went slightly limp, but even with the harsh hold on his head, Xemnas did not open his eyes. Saïx saw this and wondered why his slave was acting so scared of him. His free arm wrapped around his slave's waist while the one from his head slid down to caress his face.

"Xemnas, sweetie," Saïx cooed. "Why didn't you tell me that you were scared of Lord Axel?" He began rocking their bodies in a calming fashion. Xemnas' soft whimpering slowly died down as his eyes fluttered open. Confusion and fear met concerned and loving ones; Xemnas quickly averted his. "Well?" He rested his hand underneath Xemnas' chin, pushing it up slightly. His eyes settled into his master's nervously.

"He… um… I…" the silver haired slave stuttered before his master put a finger up to his lips.

"It's okay. Wait until the words come to you," Saïx whispered, kissing Xemnas' forehead softly. "I feel bad leaving you here with Lord Axel here, knowing that you don't like him," he said, resting his forehead against the silver haired one. "Why don't you come spend the night with me?" The master didn't even stop to let his slave answer before grabbing his arm and dragging him out into the hallway down to his room, where he slept until the last day of Lord Axel's departure two days later when something amazing happened.

On the last day of the conferences, Xemnas and Lulu were straightening up the guest room of Lord Axel and his companion when a voice said, "Don't bother." Turning, they saw Master Moon standing in the door, looking in on them. When he had their attention, he walked in and lay down on the bed. Xemnas and Lulu gave each other questioning looks before Xemnas asked, "Why not, sir?" Saïx sighed before standing up from the bed and walking over to the window overlooking the garden just within the castle walls that separated it from the rest of the city, sadness in his eyes. Lulu immediately went over and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You know," she said, "if something's wrong, you could tell us." Xemnas had also walked over and tried to look into his master's eyes, but it was impossible to read them.

"There is nothing wrong," Saïx answered, backing up slightly so he could see the two better. "Unless you count going to the capital city wrong." A faint smile hugged his lips.

"You mean… we got through?" Lulu asked, one of her hands slipping up to her mouth. "The king is going to hear about the black market trade in the city and the problems about it?" When Saïx nodded, she squealed in pure delight. Xemnas, who had been standing there with his mouth wide open, jumped up in the air and gave a cry of glee. When he landed, he ran over to his master, grabbed the sides of his face, and pulled him into a soul-searching kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Five seconds passed, then ten, and Xemnas didn't pull away. Saïx wrapped his arms around his slave's waist, moving his lips against Xemnas'. When this went on for about half a minute, Lulu coughed, bringing the two back to reality to look at her.

"Are you two finished?" she asked in a playful manner, hiding her smile behind her hand. Xemnas looked back at Saïx, noticed his hands on his master's face, his masters arms on his waist, the closeness of their bodies, and the kind smile on Saïx's face. Then it dawned on him of what he had done. He pushed roughly away, his hands over his face, his eyes wide.

"Xemnas?" Saïx asked, taking a step forward. "Xemnas, what's wrong?" He extended a hand to touch his slave's arm, but he dodged it. Xemnas fell to the ground, his fingers intertwining behind his head. "Lulu, what's happening?" Saïx turned to look at her, sadness and fear filling his eyes. Lulu walked towards the shaking slave, pulling his upper body into her lap and began humming a lullaby. Saïx watched silently until Lulu shooed him away silently with her hand. Closing the door silently, Saïx leaned up against the wall and sighed.

"You did _what_?"

Lord Axel winced from his bowed position. "I… sent a-a letter, sir, saying that you'd see their case about –" He was interrupted by a cup filled with wine flying at him. He quickly ducked, but droplets of the dark water fell on his furs, staining them.

"Why in the name of _God_ did you do that?" the man screamed, towering over the bowed man.

"Sir… I—I've found him," the lord stuttered.

"Found who?"

"That runaway slave, my lord. He is now head slave for Lord Saïx."

Marluxia rested his chin on his fist. "So, the prodigal son is coming back."

Two weeks latter, a letter from the king arrived, bidding Master Moon to come bring his case to him with his head slave and a half dozen other slaves. He chose Lulu, the young kitchen slave Sora, Tidus, and three others Xemnas only met momentarily but didn't remember their names.

The night before the start of the trip, Xemnas slept in his master's room again. Ever since kissing him, his personality changed from an extremely thorny rose to a vibrant sunflower, ready to face each day with a smile. That night, Xemnas would ask Saïx to do something he'd never thought he'd ask.

That night, as Saïx turned on his side to look at his slave on his back, Xemnas turned over to face him. Master Moon gave his head slave a confused look, for when they shared a bed, he had always stayed in one position throughout the night.

"What's on your mind, Xemnas?" Saïx asked, tucking loose hair behind the subject's ear.

"Can I… can I ask you a question, my Lord?" Xemnas asked, his dark cheeks darkening as he stared at a lock of his master's lovely blue hair. "It's really important."

"Of course you can, my sweet," answered the man.

"Can you…"

"Go on." Xemnas finished his sentence in a single breath. "What was that, Xemnas? Slowly this time."

"Can you make me yours?"

"Silly Xemmy," Saïx giggled, surprising the head slave when he first heard it. "You are all ready mine."

"That's… not what I meant." Xemnas couldn't even look at the lock of hair any more. "I… want to be yours completely." Saïx raised himself onto an arm, his eyes looking down at his head slave in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

All Xemnas wanted to do right now was curl up in a ball. He had embarrassed him self so much that he felt ashamed five times over. Saïx settled back to the bed, leaning over his head slave so he could whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure, my sweet?" he asked, his breath tickling his ear. Shivering, Xemnas nodded. Saïx pushed Xemnas onto his back, hovering over the boy. Xemnas' muscles tightened, waiting for the initial thrust in. But instead of his hole being brutally spread, Saïx began kissing his slave's jaw. When he came to the chin, the master ran a finger down the center of his neck till it reached the small dip in the collarbone while his lips went up to meet Xemnas'. Kissing him softly, Saïx looked down and said "You should know I'm very possessive." Xemnas nodded, his eyes wide. His previous master had never done anything like this. Saïx continued kissing down his neck. When he reached the breastbone, his kisses diverted to his left, heading straight for the pierced nipple. He captured the ring, sucking on that and the nipple together. Xemnas made a sound that was laced with pain. Saïx dropped the ring at once and went back to eye level.

"Xemnas, sweety, are you okay?" he asked, petting his slave's hair softly. The head slave didn't answer right away for he was coming back from the darkness in his past. When he got back to the present, Xemnas opened his eyes and smiled.

"I... it's okay," he answered, nodding.

"But-but you screamed," retorted Master Moon. His eyes lowered, his hand stilled in his slave's hair. Xemnas adjusted himself so he could look at his master properly.

"I'm fine, I swear," he said, daring to kiss his master's lips. Laying back down, he whispered, "Please, take me." Yet again, Xemnas' eyes were averted and his cheeks darkened yet again. Saïx nudged his slave's face towards his own, kissing his lips softly before returning to the nipple, ignoring the troublesome ring, bringing soft moans and shallow gasps out of his soft-spoken head slave. He switched nipples, his hands rubbing against the stomach and the other nipple. Tense muscles rippled to the slightest touch as feather-light touches passed over them.

Kisses continued to travel south and muscles clenched and released faster than before. As Saïx reached Xemnas' belly button, he could feel his slave's erection poking him in the chest. Swirling his tongue around the rim of the belly button, causing Xemnas to squirm and pant. Looking up, Saïx said, "You don't have to be quiet, my sweet. Let me hear your voice." His hands were on Xemnas' thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles on the insides close to his hardened flesh. The silent slave whimpered, staring at his master. Saïx lowered his mouth so his breath tickled the tip, causing Xemnas to throw his head back and whine loudly. He took the entire head in his mouth, sucking gently. He swirled his tongue round and round, eliciting delicious mews of affection. One of Saïx's hands walked up Xemnas' chest to rub a nipple gently while the other caressed the balls. Saïx engulfed his slave's dick, changing the mews into full-fledged moans.

"That's right," the mater commanded. "Moan for me." He ran his fingers across the quivering muscles of the chest, noting how close the clutches were and the heaviness of the pants. "_Cum_ for me." He then lowered his mouth and with one last long lick, Saïx traced the bath the sweet white liquid took.


	9. Chapter 9

**Very Important A/N:** Okay. Thank you for taking the time to read this. It's very important. I've redone the first two chapters completely, adding more detail so the story could become more understandable. And you remember how Axel had Vexen as his partner a couple of chapters back? I changed it to Demyx. So please, re-read the first two chapters so you can fully understand what's going on. And now on with the show.

* * *

Saïx settled next to Xemnas, who had fallen asleep after he came. He didn't have the guts to finish taking him, for he looked so peaceful. Smiling, Saïx draped his arm over his slave's stomach and went to join him in the land of sleep.

The next morning, the slaves that had been chosen for the trip met Saïx in front of the house. Saïx, Lulu, and Sora were waiting in the first carriage while Xemnas was making sure the other slaves were comfortable in the other. Saïx loved this about his head slave, how he put the rest of the world in front of himself. Once he was done with this chore, he took one last look at the luggage racks to make sure they were secure before hopping in next to Sora. Saïx tapped on the glass so the driver knew he could return to the king.

The road was bumpy and silent. Xemnas took up staring out the window.

"This is so exciting!" Sora exclaimed, trying to kill the silence. "I haven't been in the city in three years! I wonder if my brother is still there," he pondered.

"Brother?" Xemnas asked, his attention grabbed.

"Yeah, he also was a cook's aid at the castle. His name is Roxas." When he said it, Xemnas remembered that he had knocked out a Roxas to get away from his old master. And he looked kind of like Sora...

"Wait, we're not going to Mr. Roxe, are we?"

"Yes, we are." Saïx was confused. Why was Xemnas suddenly so nervous? And why did Lulu suddenly tense up? This was strange. "Are you okay?" The head slave didn't answer right away. He glanced over at his master's side of the carriage, eyes wide, head withdrawn into his shoulders.

"The capital has always scared Xemnas, sir,""Lulu answered for Xemnas, trying to take her master's quiet eye away from the tense slave, which was successful. "Too many people in a single place." Glancing over, she asked "Right, Xemnas?"

"That's right," he said, leaning against the window. Saïx could see the nervous look that stayed in his slave's eye. He sighed, wondering what had happened to him in the land's capital for him.

They arrived after a few weeks travel. The slaves of the castle welcomed the traveling party, awaiting the orders to take the bags to their rooms. Xemnas helped take the bags down before instructing the castle slaves to take the bags off to the appropriate rooms. As the slaves walked into the castle, Lord Axel came out, his arms opening wide as he approached.

"Ah, Lord Moon, you're here!" he called, his voice carrying. They hugged, kissing each others cheeks. "How was your trip?" He locked an arm around his visitors and began leading him towards the castle, leaving the slaves to follow.

"Oh, it was lovely. We met some interesting characters on the way. Would you like to hear about them?"

"That would be very interesting."

Xemnas wasn't paying attention to the conversation between the two men for he was too interested in looking around him. He had thought he had left this place behind him. The hustle and bustle of the castle was just like how he remembered it.

As they walked around the castle, Xemnas noted that they weren't going directly to the guest rooms, even though there was at least a dozen main corridors that lead there and just as many for the servants to travel. But this was really wrong. Really wrong indeed.

They turned a corner and Xemnas stopped dead in his tracks. There was the kitchen entrance, and through the door Xemnas saw a bob of blonde flashing around, putting things on trays. The blond mess disappeared and reappeared, dancing through the islands of tables. He couldn't move. He was just stuck there.

"Are you okay?" Xemnas' eyes snapped over to Lulu, who had her hand on his arm. All of the others had stopped too, looking at him with a confused look. All but Lord Moon, who's face was worried, and Lord Axel, who was smirking. He had lead them down this way on purpose. Xemnas knew that.

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "I'm fine." Saïx smiled, nodding slightly. Just when they were starting to move, someone exited the kitchen without looking, accidentally nudging Sora.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't – Sora!" Sora turned around, and his eyes lit up.

"Roxas!" The blonde put the tray on a table just inside the door before wrapping his arms around his brother. The blue eyes scanned over the gathered group before they finally rested on Xemnas.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay. Thanks once again goes to my beta, Lyless and Lockesilver, and I apologize to her and to everyone for such a long time to get this chapter out. Secondly, I want to thank all of the people who reviewed, read, subscribed to this story, as well as added it to their favorites. Seriously, all that put it together for me to get back on my ass and continue writing this. And heres a virtual cookie for all of you! *hands out all kinds of cookies so everyone can have their favorites*

* * *

Xemnas' heartbeat quickened, shifting his weight slightly. But before Roxas could say anything, Saïx said, "Sora, that's enough. You can talk to your brother later."

"Oh, my apologies, Master Moon," Sora said, pulling back from his brother's arms and bowing deeply. Roxas bowed along side his brother, grabbed the tray of food, and with one last look at the brunette, went off to deliver the tray of food with a genuine smile plastered on his face. Lord Axel readjusted his grip on Master Moon's arm, pulling him along. His face was screwed up in a sneer. After that little show up with the slave, the trip to their rooms was quite quick.

"Here is where you'll be sleeping," Axel said as he bowed slightly at the beginning of the hallway full of rooms. "Make yourselves at home and I'll have one of the servants to come get you when it's time to eat." He bowed again before leaving. The house slaves had already set up the rooms so there was really nothing much to do other than unpack their bags. Saïx told the slaves he didn't need them for the moment and that they could go looking around if they so desired. But every one of them was tired from the move and decided to rest up a bit.

Saïx and Xemnas had their own room together, seeing as how the master had sent a fast horse ahead requesting this. While Xemnas was straightening the formal clothing and putting away his master's things, Saïx lay on the bed, watching him.

"Why are you so tense, Xemnas?" he asked after a few moments. He was still worried when he had become unusually quiet during this whole trip.

"I'm not tense," the silver haired man said, allowing with a moment's hesitation with his answer as well as his chores.

Saïx got up. "Yes you are." He leaned onto the back wall so he could look directly at his slave's face. "You've been tense ever since you heard Mr. Roxe's name. Why is that?"

"It's nothing," Xemnas doubled his efforts to keep his voice even. Saïx gave him a doubtful look, causing the manhim to turn and repeat what he just said while looking his master in the eyes.

They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other, neither one willing to back down. Just then someone knocked on the door frame.

"Excuse me, sirs?" Turning, they saw a rather timid little boy standing in the doorway. When they looked at him, he bowed deeply. "I was told to come fetch you for dinner by Master Axel."

"We will be there in a minute," Saïx said to the boy. "We will get changed."

"Yes, I will wait to escort you to the dining area." The young boy lowered the cloth door giving the two men some privacy. They changed quickly, mostly because they both didn't want this slave to get in on their personal lives. When they were ready, they walked out.

"Okay, do you remember what to do?" Saïx asked as Xemnas was about to enter the room.

"Of course," he answered. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back the curtain to the room and walked in. Axel was already there, sitting next to the head of the table. Other masters and their head slaves were settled around him. He lowered himself to his knees and said, "I'm here to introduce my master, master in the Slivton area, Master Saïx Moon." After this finished, he lowered his face onto the floor and waited for his master to kneel beside him. He heard the rustling beside him and saw out of the corner of his eye his master bow and sit up. After he was settled in a sitting position, he repositioned himself. He refused to look directly at the end of the table.

"I welcome you to my table, Master Moon," the voice responded from the end of the table. "Here," he said, "come up here and sit next to me." Saïx got up with Xemnas a second behind him as they walked to their positions at the table. Xemnas took the space to his masters left so he could easily talk to the king. The meal went uneventful, Mr. Roxe and all of the other Lords and Masters chatting, and when the meal was finally done, each pair got up and walked out of the room. Xemnas walked closely behind his master, too afraid to put much distance between them.

"Why, that's a loyal head slave you have there, Master Moon," said Lord Axel as he slipped his way up to them. "He acts like such a lost puppy. Where did you find him?" That made Xemnas freeze right in his tracks. Axel gave him the hugest grin while Saïx was facing the silver haired man.


End file.
